User blog:Dio Buccaneer/To address the ending...
Hello, I am Dio Buccaneer and I am here talk about the ending of Noblesse and the reaction to it. A lot of you the fans think that you are entitled to an ending that satisfies you and whatever you might want from the story and the characters no matter how crazy or unfit it might be. Well, you are wrong. No ending can satisfy everyone with a keyboard and asking for that makes you seem entitled to more of the authors time and attention than you actually are. The authors are tired and they chose to have the ending they wanted to write no matter what you entitled fans seem to think you deserve. HAHAHAHAHA HA HA! In case you did not notice, I was joking. WHAT IN THE 10 HEAVENS AND 7 HELLS WAS THAT ENDING? When I read it I thought this was an out of season April Fools joke. It had to be. But it was not. It was a complete non-ending that answer little but opened more questions and supermassive plotholes than could ever be answered. But if an ending does not satisfy, it can be up to the person. So let us compare the Noblesse ending to the ending of 3 other series that also ended recently. The most recent, the non-ending of the original Fairy Tail: Answered a lot, opened a few more questions and felt like the ending of an arc rather than series and thus it was a non-ending. Next up is the ending of Bleach: Poorly explained but possible ending given the circumstances, we see all the important character but sadly not all, a conclusive ending and we found who ended up with who too. Overall a decent enough ending but an ending non the less. Finally, the Naruto ending: pretty much everything is answered by the end, babies ever after and the hero got what he wanted with the whole world being happy. If you now tell "But Dio, all those ending have at least one thing that they did better than Noblesse 's ending while having few things if any that they did worse" then you agree with me. How did they survive the explosions but more importantly, how did they survive the radiation. How did Rai survive both when he was on his last legs? How did then not get scars? The only explanation is that Rai left a part of his soul behind like the previous Lord did to Ragnarok but that is speculation that could (and should) be in the epilogue. JUST A FEW LINES OF DIALOGUE! Also, why did we have Frankenstein ask what happened to Rai. He should know. Whether he was bombed to oblivion or left a part of his soul behind, he should know. This felt more like a farce rather than an ending. There are ways to set up a potential sequel and/or spinoff while having an ending but this is not it. They just did not care anymore. For the series or the fans. This has been Dio Buccaneer on the ending of Noblesse. Leave your thoughts in the commends and goodbye. Category:Blog posts